103091-another-one-bites-the-dust
Content ---- ---- If I had any stuff to give that was worth anything to anyone, I would've already sold it for gold trying to convert plat to CREDD to keep the account alive longer. Thanks for asking though. Was afraid someone was going to forget about it. | |} ---- ---- Gotta do the ritual when someone decides to pass on through, they deserve that much. I hope you have fun wherever you go. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So you are saying that you couldn't figure out how to make enough gold to buy a credd in an entire month? And you are quitting because of... vague things about customer support and such? Right... You were never going to last even if this was the best video game in the history of ever. | |} ---- People still say this in 2014... | |} ---- | |} ---- People still using the whole "still x in 2014" in 2014 | |} ---- ---- Fixed | |} ---- Always pay through paypal so you have like 30 days to get a refund. | |} ---- | |} ---- carbine is who you need to be dealing with, though. | |} ---- ---- NCSOFT owns Carbine. Carbine a 'division' of NCSOFT. | |} ---- ---- Yes, but are carbine's offices located inside NCSoft's offices? | |} ---- What is this? You mean I can't go to Pizza Hut and get Taco Bell? They're both owned by Yum! Foods. | |} ---- Go to Pizza Hut. Take a pizza. Fold it in half. Re-cook it to make it crispy. BAM. You have a taco. At Pizza Hut. #hardcore | |} ---- http://us.ncsoft.com/en/jobs/carbine-studios.php " Carbine Studios: Orange County, CA NCSOFT's newest location in Orange County is located in the sunny and beautiful Aliso Viejo. We're just 10 minutes from local beaches and an hour's drive to the exciting Los Angeles! We're proud to have some of the industry's more talented and creative veterans. We are always interested in hearing from the best and brightest applicants with experience in cutting edge game development and support. Visit the Carbine Studios website for more information." So i would say if he's in OC then it is one and the same, but if he's in Austin TX, then not quite. | |} ---- ---- Which is in... wait for it... Orange County. | |} ---- You can :) http://www.yourcanopy.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/DSC02629.jpg http://www.youjustmademylist.com/?p=3081 Edit : had wrong combination added the right one | |} ---- World of Warcraft! | |} ---- ---- That pretty funny cause your topic title is an oldie from the rock band Queen i believe | |} ---- Queen should have been the soundtrack for this game, they were #hardcore | |} ---- ---- I feel you bro, one week my stats were bugged after i got max lvl the next one my skill points are missing and to add to the pile the pvp system is broken GG. | |} ---- ---- ---- Same here. My very first post on these forums was gushing on Carbine for what I thought at the time was awesome optimization... as the original system I started beta with was an AMD Athlon 64 3200+ 2.5ghz (SINGLE CORE!), 2gb RAM, nVidia 9600 GSO 512mb (DDR2), WinXP Pro SP3 (/w Ubuntu dual-boot) -- and went on to point out how to get the game to run rather smooth at the proper resolutions... like 15-30 fps smooth. About half way through beta I decided to upgrade to the rig in my sig (not just for WS, but for other games, and it was pretty obviously time to upgrade), granted, resolution is higher, but many of the settings still have to remain on fairly low settings while utilizing Catalyst Control Center for a couple tweaks and overrides. Sadly framerate maybe ticked up one or two FPS, but for the most part stayed the same and in some areas seemed to get worse. Game at times after an hour of gameplay or so can become super chuggy, with all the signs of memory leaks, but upon checking all levels, no symptoms of a memory leak. Have this rig super-cooled too, and temps are standard/normal, so no overheating going on, etc. :unsure: | |} ---- ----